Far Away (i'll always come for you)
by WarpTachyon
Summary: Snowbarry story. AU. Set after the particle accelerator explosion. Will contain westallen friendship. Barrry and Caitlin met in college and met Iris in a lecture. Harrison and Tess are struggling to fix the damage. What other events will develop? What secrets will be revealed? Can they deal with the repercussions, how will it turn out?
1. The night our lives changed forever

**Snowbarry story. AU. Set after the particle accelerator explosion. Will contain westallen friendship, snowbarry love interest. Barrry and Caitlin met in college and they met Iris in a lecture of the String Theory. Harrison and Tess never died. Both found a particular interest for science and maybe some feelings towards each other. What other events will develop? . Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 1 INTRO: The night our lives changed forever

Author´s POV

Barry was just as amazed as Caitlin was that night that the particle accelerator was turned on, they were just finishing some adjustments to the console, that controlled the functioning of the accelerator, when they Heard a loud bang, both being doubtful about what could've caused it.

Just as they were thinking what could have caused that annoying noise, a storm cloud had formed above STAR Labs being affected by the unknown elements released by the particle accelerator, just formed what it looked like to be an energy barrier around STAR Labs, and threatning to strike down. Both barry and caitlin went out of the building to check on the coolant system of the machine and noticed how the rain had stopped falling and was just suspended in the air, so barry went to inspect the current event, while caitlin was checking the coolant, she noticed how several of the main wires were unplugged and their pressure had no Reading, so puts them back at their place, one of them being the fuel for those low temperatures, when she was about to finish up barry was struck by lightning and now was blacked out on the floor, caitlin had also been electrocuted when she had in her hand the fuel supply line, overcharging the particles and spraying all the liquid nitrogen over her.

Physically unable to help barry, all she could do was to crawl right next to his side got on top of him and hugged him tightly, like she couldn't bear the thought of losing him.

The last thing she remembers after the lightning struck, was the moment when she kissed barry, vividly playing in front of her eyes as she drifted to sleepy state.

* * *

 **(FLASHback)**

6 YEARS AGO:

Caitlin and Barry where in their physics class, they had just finished their last exam, they were so excited and nearly frightened because this exam is due to be sent, after it's correction, to the one and only Harrison Wells because he was looking for Young passionate students that loved science, genetics, physics, biology, well he Heard around that these two Young scientists were excelent at almost all the subjects well barry had a tiny thing with language whereas caitlin had a dislike for physical education. Harrison had stated that those two lucky students were going to have a special assignment alongside himself while building the particle accelerator. His tech crew supported the idea of having fresh minds in the process. He would personally supervise and assist them whenever is required.

They were thrilled about this, caitlin and barry had their way to be happy, but what barry didn't knew, that he was developing feelings for this awesome friend that loved science as well, caitlin had also fallen for someone, but neither wanted to say how they felt about each other, but barry just spilled it by accident. They found each other by the locker section, barry was organizing his stuff while caitlin had her stuff ready to go home.

"hey barry, ready to go for lunch?" caitlin asked a little famish, with a sheepish grin on her face

"yeah i'll take only a minute" barry said holding back laughter because of caitlin weird behaviour

"hey are you nervous about that test? Do you REALLY need to be that nervous about it?"

"no" "well yes, a bit"

"ok, then i recommend that you keep yourself calmed, so that we can go have lunch" barry whispered in her ear making her shudder

She took a deep breath and sighed because of barry's comment and after let out cute Little laugh

"Ok, im good now. let's go barry" she told him a Little bit more eased

Barry not able to take the pressure on his heart grabbed caitlin by the waist and pulled her in for a light, unexpected kiss on the lips, caitlin was left stunned by his actions

"i love you caitlin snow" barry felt a like a huge weight had been lifted from his chest

"i love you too barry allen" she said and felt like she needed more of him, she feels that he pulls her in again, but she hurries and crashes her lips against his, while her arms have a death grip on his neck and his hand firmly holding her waist.

The kiss did last a good 20 minutes before both ran out of breath and break their grips allowing air flow through their lungs. Next thing they knew Iris was approaching them, inviting both for lunch at her house, maybe play some games and get to know each other.

 _ **(FLASHBACK END)**_

* * *

Cisco was returning from his walk around STAR Labs, when nearby he Heard that a party was taking place noticed that it was on full throttle, then the wave of unknown elements hit them which affected the machine that could amplify waves and turn'em into Sonic canons which affected his molecules allowing him to be able to control the vibrations and waves, an ability that he didn't knew he had was being able to track, see and possibly enter different timelines.

Dr. Wells was inside the facility with his wife Tess, currently going throught loads of data all concerning about stats of the accelerator and it's endless probabilities of failures, silently cursing himself for not being careful enough with the process of construction and configuration, he was also worried about his employees who were nowhere to be seen, thinking of the worst, he hoped for the best outcome of this mess and to find a way to clear his reputation, get back on his feet with other proyects, Tess saw him deep in his thoughts and put her on top of his reassuring him that everything will turn out okay.

* * *

 _ **Time Skip:**_

 _ **5 WEEKS after the incident**_

Henry was staying with the lightning struck couple, who were on purposely laying on different beds, because they had found them within each other embrace, cuddled up together, and Wells was worried that if they were together it would make one if not both of their conditions far worse than right now, so he thought that it was best to separate them until each one was in a stable condition to bring them back together. He was so worried, he stayed alongside them thinking that if he would go home something bad could happen. In those 3 weeks, his personal hygiene really needed to be taken care of, seeing the dark bags under his eyes, the lack of sleep because of his constant worries, his clothes were dirty, his beard had started to grow back, he looked like he´s been through hell. He really had been throught it.

This was his fifth week staying in STAR Labs personally taking care of his son and his best friend, whose parents where away and unaware of her situation. Now he did not had one, but two young adults who were in a coma thanks to lightning and liquid nitrogen. Their employeer and close friend Dr. Wells and Tess Morgan were also there taking care of the wounded couple, while Dr. Wells was worried sick about Cisco, who according to him, hadn't been affected by the accelerator, but the doctor saw something odd in his behaviour, he wasn't the always cheerful, funny, but instead saw that he would often lose himself in thoughts and be around the lab daydreaming about things he couldn't and didn't wanted to share. Cisco's employeers were worried, and Henry was also worried because barry had told him how his attitude was and his sudden change raised suspiction in Dr. Allen.

* * *

 ** _So thats it for the first chapter of this story, ill MAYBE update every week. Review if you liked, give suggestions on how to make it better and if you like to share any ideas, well i'm open to all suggestions._**


	2. 9 months after the accelerator incident

Far away

9 months later

Dr. Wells came to work early, the log of STAR Labs registered his entrance at 6 am, he directed straight towards barry and caitlin's at the medical bay, checked on their vitals and registered them, he went to the other room to get some water and food, but instead he found Cisco passed out on the floor the other odd thing he noticed was that he was twitching around and murmuring stuff to himself. He thought for a moment to go towards him and shake him off, but decided not to because Cisco possibly wake up violently and attack him while still being dumbfounded by the dream or nightmare, but had planned to talk to him about everything that has been happening and everything he might be seeing. Tess came to work around 10 pm, she headed straight towards the her, in which she was working on some weapons that could generate extreme heat and absolute zero (cold), nearly 2 hours after she finished working on the guns, put them in their respective cases and went to the bunker and put them up in a highly restricted section, after she logged into the computer and registered the files, encrypted them and closed the window then left the room to head again to the upper labs.

* * *

Upper section of the lab:

Tess had just returned from the storage room, and went to check, i stand corrected, double check Snowbarry recovery room, what she saw it was disturbing, she saw that in caitlin's bed she had her skin glowing a light, bright blue and also felt the temperature keep oscilating between hot and cold, it had a pretty reasonable explaination for it, but she saw caitlin twitching around and moaning barry's name, she thought of 2 possible scenarios:

1) both were about to consumate their relationships love by getting intimate.

2) that she wanted to kill barry, because she was being mind controlled by a giant animal with psychic abilites, she didn't had control over the new abilities that this enemy had given her, and had knocked out barry, took him to an unknown location and tortured him, stealing his body warmth, when she had him begging for her to kill him, he told her to stab him, but she fought back and wanted not to kill him, but she had tears flowing down to her cheeks, what she did next made her scream. And rapidly had to call her husband if something went nuts.

"Caitlin why are you doing this?" barry asked being short of breath thanks to the kick that she had given him earlier.

"Caitlin is not here, there's only Grodd" she said with a loud, scary and creepy voice, which made barry freak out even more.

"Cait, please i need you to fight this meta, i need you in my life; i can't live without you, so please i wanna go home to hug our children and tell them that everything will be okay"

Barry could hear how caitlin was struggling for control over her mind. "Fight Cait, i need you, our kids need us to guide and help them come to terms with their genetic gifts"

"Barry?" caitlin was trying so hard to fight this meta human (animal), her voice was constantly changing over hers and the person who was controlling. "Help me please"

"But barry couldn't help her at all", he felt caitlin's soft and gentle touch, but instead her hand was draining all of his body heat, and felt himself getting weaker by the minute plus this feeling of shiver running down his spine, he was slowly dying, by caitlin's hand.

Barry was supplicating her to stop this madness, but the meta seemed to be winning the fight against her. He Heard caitlin whisper to him "Everything will be fine honey" followed by "where am i?" like she had no knowledge of what was happening, she really didn't know, it wasn't her fault and he was, no is sure that his life will end here.

"i'm so sorry barry i wish this would've gone differently, but it hasn't you are no longer of use to my master and he decided that you must be terminated" Caitlin said in creepy voice barry was scared, scared to the point that he didn't really cared about what happened to him.

With this all said and done Caitlin woke up from her coma gasping for air and screaming barry's name like she had done something that would certainly pose a serious threat to barry. She looked around the room, searching for barry, when she couldn't find him, she thought of the worse, even got to think that he died from the shock. Quickly Dr. Wells came and started to do a full scan on her patient to see if she had no residual or permanent damage from the blast.

"Wait, where am i, where's my barry, **WHERE'S MY BARRY**?" she yelled and demanded to see him like was about to die if she didn't get a glimpse of him.

"Barry?, BARRY?" she said yelling with a frenzied and desperate attitude

"Calm down caitlin, barry is okay he's just still out cold by the lightning, he is the other room cooling down" Dr. Wells informed her of her friend current condition.

"out cold" those words disturbed her , she fought that he was actually dead so she rushed to the other room where he was being taken care of, got near his bed and in an act of **IMPULSE** she got on top of barry and kissed him like her life could only be saved if she did what she did. Afterwards she got up and passed out on floor.

* * *

Barry's nightmare

Barry was also having a nightmare just like caitlin did, he was dreaming of her and himself in a relationship, it was their anniversary and barry had setup a lovely evening for her, to go out and eat in a fancy restaurant, but she never showed up and this had started unsettling barry, he tried calling to her cellphone, but there was no answer, so he went to STAR Labs to ask a favor to Tess, he asked her to pinpoint the location of a certain cell phone.

"hey Tess can you do me a favor, i need you to pinpoint the location of catilin's cell phone?" barry went to her and asked her for this Little favor from Tess.

"hey Barry" "sure i can do that" "why, what happened?" she asked concerned about her friend and collegue

"i don't know, she was supposed to join me for dinner and never showed up"

"And you think something has happened to her?"

"Yes, now please hurry"

"Okay"

30 minutes went by with no exact location of the phone signal and this was making barry upset. So suddenly in all of the screens of STAR Labs and Central City appeared a man claiming to be Leonard Snart, who had caitlin tied and subdued in a chair". He posed his threat, that if The Flash didn't show up, the woman will pay unspeakable consequences. They were going to torture her and when she finally told them where to find The Flash, they would put a bullet through her brain and make The Flash watch as it happens. Then he gave out and address. **(the address i'll leave to you to decide)**

"in a wearhouse" "something, something" because barry just rushed there to save without his suit, he had it stored in a Little thing, a wearable thing. 6 minutes had gone by when he got there, and saw her there in that chair with a gun pointed to her head, he was desperate, he wanted to save her but didn't know what these guys demands were.

" _ **I'm here, now let her go" "this brawl is between you and me, so please lets just talk our way out of this"**_

Both villains noticed that his voice was distorted and high pitched, like it was accelerated or something.

"okay, you finally show up Flash" " now you'll see this woman die thanks to your selfish and self centered actions"

With that line finished the blue robber cocked his gun and fired at her head killing her almost instantly. With her last breath she managed to say

"barry, i'm so sorry that it ended like this" i Heard her say that while tears were flowing down from his cheeks.

"caitlin please stay with me, STAY WITH ME, STAY WITH ME PLEASE, PLEASE" barry was furious for they had done to his wife, he begged her to stay with him but his efforts were futile.

"good bye barry" she finished her sentence, took a good look at barry's face, told him not be sad and closed her beautiful Brown eyes.

Barry dropped to his knees and hugged his wife lifeless body so tight to his chest that all he could think about were her last Words to him, he broke down, he started crying while his dead wife was in his arms, silently cursing the responsables for her death.

All he could scream was her name. _**"CAITLIN"**_

With that barry woke up drenched in sweat, panting for air and desperately looking around the facility for caitlin, he'd found her by his bed passed out by the thought of losing him, he dropped to knees and layed in the cold floor, wrapping his arms around her.

* * *

thats it for today's chapter folks. Hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for more. have an awesome day.


	3. Returning to the land of living

Far Away Ch3

 **First of all, i'd like to thank both** _ **Haylie Myers and snowbarry11**_ **for taking an interest in the story, big shout out to you and hope that you enjoy the story. Also i'd like thanks and give a shoutout to those authors that favourited and are following the story. you are awesome guys, thank you so much**

* * *

 **October 16** **th** **, 2012, STAR Labs Noon, approximately 9 pm**

After seeing this Dr. Wells got up from his wheelchair and took both barry and caitlin to their respective beds, but decided to put them together, once he did , he saw both of them cuddling and holding each other tightly, he thought that it was a nice picture and for now he'll leave them to get some sleep, he would do too alongside his wife Tess.

 **12:52 pm**

"whoa, where am i ?" caitlin asked a little shocked then noticed that she was sleeping on top of barry

"you are here, with me, we are safe now" barry told her, while pretending to be asleep

"i really thought i'd lost you barry" "i was so afraid that you would never wake up from the coma" she told him with tears flooding her beautiful eyes.

"it's okay baby, i'm here," "i got you now and i'll never let you go again, NEVER" barry told her to try to comfort her, to soothe her.

upon hearing this, caitlin just broke in his arms crying but not of grief or angst, instead those were tears of joy, she was happy that her best friend and boyfriend was here with her.

She went for a kiss, he nodded playfully, they both felt like in heaven, then it ended, went for a second kiss, only this was more passionate, more lust driven.

"So.." "you want to…?" barry asked a Little nervous about this.

"uuh, yeah i want to do this" she said and started rubbing her hands against his chest and removed his shirt leaving his well built abs exposed.

"are you sure cait?" "i don't want to push you"

"yes i am sure of this" she said sedductively

Both took a sitting position in the bed they were both in.

They kissed again, this time barry took of her sweatshirt, and unhooked her bra, he massaged her breast for a while, Licking them softly. Caitlin moaned lightly.

He started to grasp her left breast and caressed it gently while kissing and sucking the right breast. Caitlin felt that barry was sending her into bliss.

Then he undid her pants, pulled them down gently, lowered a hand to her tights and started to caress them in a slow, gente manner, everytime he touched her, she squealed in pure delight, to her this was heaven.

Caitlin took off her panties, and barry didn't know where to touch her, so she pulled him up to meet her eyes

"hey barry, you see that spot?" she asked and he shook his head in response

"good, i need you to lick it"

Barry agreed to her command and sucked lightly at first but then he got a Little faster, touching her clit with every stroke, started doing circles around her sweet spot with his tongues, she moaned his name "BARRYYY", he swiped his fingers all over her pussy and started to pump with his middle finger her G-spot repeatedly, caitlin massaged his hair, holding his neck tightly and then arching her back, screaming his name like she was calling the heavens, giving her unlimited amounts of pleasure.

She felt like about to explode.

"BAARRRYY" she screamed out loud, having a powerful and hard orgasm. He felt good, reached out to lick her hot, sticky, cum. He left her to catch her breath.

"oh god..oh god, barrry! you are amazing" he kissed her and she felt her sticky and wet lips, caitlin kissed him back, barry placed both of his hands down to her ass.

She noticed the giant bulge in his pants, moved to his belt and took it off, pulled his pants down, leaving only his boxers on, she bit her lower lip.

"i hope you know what to do?" barry said to caitlin

She smiled and tugged his boxers and by instinct played around with his 10 inch cock, she began to kiss the tip every now and then, he moaned,her hand sped up, stroking harder then she let go of, barry groaned and wanted more, she placed light kisses on his abs, she swallowed the tip, until he felt it had hit the back of her throat.

She gagged, but kept on deep throat him, massaged his balls, encased his dick with her breasts, rubbing up and down and jerked him off fast, with a loud growl, he came all over her face and brought a finger to her face, made her eat all his White, sticky, warm cum, she put his finger in her mouth and started to suck it gently.

He pushed her onto the bed, spread open her legs to see her walls, swiping his fingers and tongue throught her pussy. Pressed the tip against her opening, making her groan and moan from the pleasure, he fully introduced his dick until he had touched her G-spot and clit, at first his thrusts were slow, but Little by Little his speed increased, making caitlin to tight her hold on his neck and his waist, she screamed out loud his name, he grabbed her ass and shook it up and down, speeding his strokes, sending her into the sheer abyss of pure and delightful pleasure. Caitlin felt herself about to cum, also felt her walls tighen and clench around his whole lenght. He moaned her name when he felt her getting tigher.

He felt about to cum, he groaned and with a last, powerful, fast stroke he emptied himself inside her. Kissed her for a while and pulled out aggresively making her moan and lick his cum, that was slowly dripping from her cunt.

They both felt worn out and sweaty, they fell to sleep within each others hold, his arms around her shoulders and her legs wrapped around waist.

* * *

 **October 17** **th** **STAR Labs 6 am**

Both barry and caitlin had slept together, when she woke up she noticed that she was on top of barry's chest and could feel his breathing going from heavy to light, caitlin did knew how she ended like that, she blushed a Little, because yesterday she'd just woken up from her coma and before she had a nightmare about it, the last thing she remembers is passing out on the floor, next to barry's bedside. Barry on the other hand, tightened his hold on caitlin, which she agreed to do and just fell sleep again in his arms. She let out a Little laugh before closing her eyes.

 **9 am**

At 8:57 am, barry had woken up to go get something to eat, but he faced a tiny problem, caitlin, his dear and beloved girlfriend, had a death grip on his waist and wouldn't let go, so he did not cared about it and just went straight out there without waking her up, but his actions resulted in no good outcomes, because he dropped a glass, which the sound of it shattering on the floor made caitlin jump out of his arms and be a tiny tiny bit scared.

 **Thawne's secret room**

Dr. Wells had already arrived at his lab, ( his secret room), took out his reverse flash ring and put it on so he could Access his secret storage spot and then asked Gideon

"good morning Gideon" Thawne said politely to his AI

"morning Dr. Wells, may i assist you with something?" Gideon asked

"yes, please show me the future"

"as you wish "

 _(cue dramatic music)_

 **September 18** **th** **, 2027**

 **Killer Frost and Flash gone missing after fighting the Reverse Flash and Firestorm.**

 **CCPD Forensic director Barry Allen and STAR Labs scientist Caitlin Snow were reported missing a few hours ago.**

 **Firestorm is badly injured, his condition is unknown for the moment.**

 **Their children Leslie, Allison and Tom have refused to give her statement about the recent events.**

 **Reverse Flash threatens to hurt those close to The Flash.**

 **Iris West-Thawne.**

"good" "the future is still intact" Wells said with relief in his voice

"is everything alright Doctor?" the AI asked, concerned about her boss

"as good as it'll ever be" "but thanks for asking" Thawne said kindly

"okay have a nice and productive day Dr."

"yep thanks that'll be all for today" Thawne finished and retired to his actual lab like nothing ever happened

* * *

 **STAR LABS (Dr. Wells working station)**

The following moment took the good doctor by surprise, he'd found both love birds out of their beds and laid in the floor kissing like hormone and lust driven teenagers, no surprise there becasue they were ending their teenage years and entering the Young adults stage.

"(clears throat), good morning to you both love birds, i assume you slept well?"

"well actually yes, besides from that bad dream, everything is all good" barry told Dr. Wells and soon after he started to yawn and caitlin didn't seem like she wanted to do anything.

"hey barry and caitlin, i really need to check your vitals and some other regular check ups and procedures"

Both said that it was ok, that they had nothing wrong about them and so Wells insisted on doing such procedures

* * *

 **Area 36, location classified**

They went to another testing facility, which the address is classified, they did some tests to both subjects affected by the particle accelerator explosion

 **Barry's test**

He went into the van and quickly change into the outfit that Wells and Cisco had prepared for him, it had all sorts of medical equipment, it even had a thing that measures the speed. He started to run and under five minutes he reached 704 mph, which was pretty cool. Cisco stood there with a grin of both shock and amusement in his face.

 **Caitlin's test**

Caitlin sneezed and suddenly it had started snowing, which by the information and recent display given, Dr, Wells figured out that she has ice powers and seemingly can move at super speed. She reached a maximum of 478 mph, unlike barry her powers were more ice than speed.

And it turned out that barry has super human speed, super healing, accelerated reflexes and respnse times.

Caitlin has the abitily to control the temperature, absorb large amounts (at will) of heat and turn them into objects made of a genetic modified structure, meaning that the ice she generates is the strongest.

Both barry and caitlin were so surprised because they've received super powers and couldn't wait to start helping other people as a crime fighting couple.

"so are you frightened or excited about this?" barry asked the lovely caitlin snow who was sitting in his lap, deep in her thoughts

"what?" "oh yes _ **i'm so excited (cue the song),**_ that i'll get to train with you and be around you, it just leaves me stunned" "the part where we had powers and all of that, not being around you, just make it clear".

"so when do we start training?" barry and caitlin asked, excited about this.


	4. Experiencing Jealousy

**FAR AWAY ch4**

 **Experiencing jealousy**

Felicity's POV

"i'm so excited and so shaken, i thought barry was going to die from that lightning" "i'm glad he didn't otherwise i would've lost a good friend"

And so Felicity head over to the train station to go to Central City

Felicity took 45 minutes to hop on a train and 1 day get to Central City to visit her lightning struck friend and to nurse him back to health and mostly to see him after these long 9 months, but what she did not expected was the fact the he wasn't alone, she wanted to be only with him, of course, after nine months of neither seeing each other, it was the perfect thing to do.

The train ride was a Little exhausting, no it was totally exhausting, she couldn't sleep thinking what worst case scenario she would find when she finally got to STAR Labs, she was awake all night checking over and over again if all the right tools had been brought to help barry in his recovery.

She checked 48 times and everything was in place and had all she needed, the only that was missing was her patient, who was waiting (or not) in STAR Labs.

* * *

 **STAR Labs monday 18th, october, 2012 12pm**

 **AREA 36, Testing Facility, location classified**

"okay guys are you ready, so we can start our training?" dr. Wells asked

"well if you are ready guys, go try on the outfits i made for ya" cisco pointed to the large van, which door was open

"how does it fit?" cisco asked

"it's a Little snug" barry said and then scratched a few itchy parts. "it fits like a second skin but its a Little tight" **A/N:(the suit its got a shade of red and it covers the whole body except for part of the face).**

"i don't like it at all"

"i feel like a stripper while wearing it" caitlin told cisco, making her discomfort evident

"ok i'm sorry cait but i don't have your exact measures and don't know what colors or how tight or revealing you like your clothing"

"if you do this to me again cisco i swear i'll freeze your hands" caitlin threatened

"well i think you look beautiful, it highlights your beauty and your awesome and deadly curves, don't get me started on how sexy is your ass" "IT'S so round and goddess like"

"oh barry, you dirty man, but you are so sweet" caitlin blushed at his comment and patted his arm playfully

"woah guys, stop right here before you get intímate again" "damn" cisco said with a disgusted face remembering the unpleasant sight of them getting busy

"okay cisco, but in our defense we thought that everyone had already left the building"

"yeah whatever" cisco told them

"ok, enough sexy chit chat. Let's get started on the training" dr. Wells expresed his concern on wanting them to start already

"okay doc" barry joked

"fine tough crowd, i'll start running and see how fast i can go and you cait?"

"well i don't know really"

 **(i'm going to center on caitlin's training, because we all know how barry's does it and maybe put some of barry's training sessions)**

"uh, think of something to build or think on defense and offense strategies" barry told her

"ok that's a start, how about..."

She said was 'bout to finish her sentence and quickly built a shield from her forearm, barry punched it and just deflected the kick, like it was never hit.

"awesome cait, what else can you think of" he asked

"this or maybe this" she said and formed an expansive wave of snow around her and a few minutes after she blasted it, making everyone fly throught the air, well only barry did. After she thought of some army made of snow and her hands lit up in a White flash and shot a ball of snow, which exploded and created like a flashbang explosion and saw forming four snowmen that were all in line like soldiers.

"come on barry, stop it" "i'm not as fast as you are" caitlin stated to barry, clearly annoyed

"oh cait, you know i'm only joking i would never make you angry at me, not on purpose at least" barry explained to her

"BARRY, i'm warning you, stop it"

"no i won't" barry said playfully

"ok i warned you about you bothering me with that" caitlin told him and shot him a giant ball of snow and for her advantage he only had a shirt on so it hit him like a cold bucket of water.

"ow, (shivering) that's cold, so cold and i'm only wearing a shirt"

"i told you so didn't i?" she laughed a bit

"right you did" he whined and grinned.

"now who is going to clean up the snowy mess?"

"you are" she ordered

* * *

 **30 MINUTES later**

He was going to say something to caitlin when somebody interrupted him

"oh, i see you are awake, it's been so long barry" felicity went to kiss him on the lips

"yea that's right felicity, it's been a long time" he said and she asked him how he felt in way like they were a couple, all lovey and stuff

caitlin saw this happen and instantly felt anger and jealousy spike and burn inside her, then she saw felicity taking care of barry as if he was someone that couldn't take care of himself and she was or so she thought suffocating barry with all this caring, 'til she reached her top and couldn't take it anymore so she stormed out.

"why do they have to act like that? Why?" she told herself

"is it because i'm not pretty enough for barry?" "is it because i have a cold attitude sometimes?"

"or more accurately her?" why does she has to act the way she does while around barry?" she thought

"she made me feel like i was the third Wheel and also some weird feeling"

"but she's not in a relationship with barry. Is she?" she asked and mentally facepalmed herself for such a stupid question

* * *

 **Central City shore**

"barry please stop following me" she said abruptly

"i can't do that, i want you to understand something"

"i love you caitlin i've done so ever since we were in college, because you are the only one for me"

"well i don't believe you" she coldly said to him

"please i allow me to show you"

He finished his sentence and flashed away to get some treats for caitlin, he searched around town for some fancy chocolate and a bouquet of roses and some other flowers that cailtin loves. When he did not found what he was searching for in Central City, he went running at 1075 mph and it looked like he was walking on water, he sped around until he reached switzerland and there he bought some of the finest chocolate for caitlin, afterwards he raced to París to get something really romantic for her, his last stop was Central City flower shop to get the bouquet of roses. He also raced to get something he would come in handy, he definetely would need it, so the first one he saw, that was the one bought. He thought that it was perfect.

And finally after 4 minutes and 51 seconds he returned to meet cailtin's beautiful eyes with the gifts in a tiny backpack he picked up on his way back from switzerland. She seemed curious about what was inside the backpack, but she was giving him the cold shoulder so…

"Want to know what's on the backpack?" he teased

"no, not really" she said with cold voice

"come cait don't be like that, she started the kiss, i didn't you saw it happening" he stated to clarify some misunderstandings between them

"she kissed you barry and you just stood there like an idiot, you didn't say anything, that's what bothers me more"

"well, you are right, i'm sorry i just stood there and did nothing. Would you believe me if i told that i love you?"

"yes, but first i need some proof of your love"

"Okay here we go" "i got a bouquet of roses if you like, some of switzerland's finest chocolate, and well a cuppon for a tickling session done by me. So which one you want first?"

"you barry allen, why i can't stay mad at you?" "i hate the allen charm. I'll take the tickling session first"

"i don't know maybe because i'm irrestibly sweet?"

She sighed at his comment. He obeyed instantly as he heard that she chose the tickling session, he gently lays her on the ground, gets on top of her with his arms holding his weight and he started tickling and kissing all of her body in a gentle way, caressing her curves and her belly, specially kissing her belly, a little after he plants a kiss on her lips, she thought of the kiss as a passionate, faithful and caring kiss, she loved all the way, he tried to pull away she didn't allowed him and instead deepened the kiss.

Their kiss lasted about 9 minutes before both of them pulled away for air, soon after that he proceeded to give her the carefully wrapped box of chocolates, he saw that she enjoyed the present and let out a giggle at the sight of her mouth full of chocolate.

"i've got to talk to felicity about that kiss, i've got to tell her that i belong to caitlin" barry thought to himself.

* * *

 **any comments about the chapter?**

 **All constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated.**


	5. Why would you do that?

_**Tag to s01e04 ´Going rogue´**_

 _ **I would like to thank my reviewers Guest, snowbarry11 and Haylie Myers,**_ **TheOnyxSnake** __ _ **for such kind words or following, thank you, i really appreaciate that. Little note when say put**_ **Impulse, its me teasing about some characters. Okay just wanted to clear that out.**

 _ **Now let's start the chapter. Please i hope you Enjoy:**_

Why? Why you would do that felicity?

"why? Why would you do something like that?" barry hissed. Felicity answered "well i dont know what came over me. I think it was from the stress and uncertainty of losing you"

"yeah i understand that but why in front of Caitlin?" barry gritted his teeth. "not that i would like you to kiss me when she's not looking either"

"ok i acknowledge that i acted on **Impulse** , i never meant to hurt Caitlin in anyway, in fact i cherish her friendship, its always good to have another girl to talk to"

"damn felicity, wait another girl? What about Thea?" barry questioned felicity

"ah… i mean aside from Thea but it's like we don't have much to talk about, or do we? I dont know, maybe i'll try talking to her about stuff right?"

"yeah you sure should try it sometime you might even like talking to her" barry responded to her previous statement

"you still need to apologize to Caitlin"

Moments after she apologized to Barry, Caitlin entered the room and went straight to Felicity to slap her, because she had kissed her boyfriend. She stated her apology to Cait, but she slapped her anyway

"ouch"

"that's for kissing my boyfriend"

"well i guess i deserved that" "but seriously Cait, i'm sorry if i make upset and you have all right to be mad at me"

"Cait, honey, she's saying that she's sorry"

"yeah i know baby, but i was so mad" "I'M sorry i hit you felicity. Really sorry"

"oh that's ok"

"no.. please let me make it up to you"

"ok Cait whadda ya have in mind?"

"how about tomorrow we have lunch with Barry and Oliver at big belly burger?"

"that sound great, i look forward to it"

"yeah and it's our treat"

"what?" barry wondered and caitlin patted his arm as a signal to shut up and nod

"ow, yeah it's our treat"

"ok its been good seen you guys"

"its also been wonderful to see each other again, until tomorrow"

"please give my goodbye to cisco and dr. Wells, bye cait, bye barry"

"bye felicity" both said in unison

Cisco POV

"i just finished their final stage of production, of barry and caitlin's suits.

Caitlin's got a reinforced tri-polymer sleeveless neon blue top, a blackish/blue leather jacket with stripes going down from the neck to the hips, navy blue leather pants with a grey belt with a snowflake on the middle, black ankle boots and a domino electric blue mask that covers around her head **(costume idea thanks to spidermanfangirl_).**

Barry's got a electric blue reinforced tri-polymer leather pants, a blue shirt, a electric blue leather jacket, a metallic blue belt with lightning symbols, dark blue boots with sky blue stripes all around the suit and a mask that covers the whole head except for the mouth **(its like the blue flash suit)."**

I enter the cortex and i see both of my friends so i give them the news that their suits are ready for testing and i found out a new yet practical way to carry around the suits, in this Little ring, they'll love it

"hey guys i just wanted to tell you that your suits are ready, i bet you'll love them"

Both shuddered in surprise because they were deep inside their thoughts.

"oh alright ok cisco can you show us how do the outfits look like" barry asked cisco to show them

"yeah show us please" caitlin said excited about her new superheroine look

"please follow me" and both followed cisco to the bunker where he's been working on the suits

They arrive at the bunker and they are surprised with what they saw, the standard issued uniforms were placed there in a manequin and set on a table by their sides there were some rings with two symbols, each one took their respective suit and ring, to both caitlin and barry their uniforms suited perfectly, Barry looked like some badass blue terminator and Caitlin looked like a sexy black cat **(marvel reference)** , i mean she really looked hot and barry was drooling for her.

"so how does it fit?" cisco asked his most dear friends

Caitlin answered "i feel so light, a Little too swift, soo…"

"sexy, because you really are" barry completed her sentence and cisco sighed, although he didn't knew why

"thanks for the compliment barry" she blushed and he aggresively crashed his lips against hers, starting a passionate make out session

"you are welcome sweetie"

"thanks moonpie" she teased and whispered 'later i'll give you a surprise'

"oh alright, looking forward to the "surprise" " he replied with a devious, a smile that melts


	6. A dangerous close up encounter

A encounter with an enemy

 **Greetings guys, i know, i'm sorry i took so long to update the story but i was busy with school work and friends stuff, but i have a couple ideas for the story and i would like to thank all my followers, the authors that reviewed, and my fellow authors that have favorited, a big thank you and a shout out for you guys, you are awesome.**

 **Deliriouz2468.**

 _ **Barry and Caitlin's apartment Monday 9 pm:**_

"morning mooncake" caitlin greeted barry

"wow, that was one hell of night Cait" he couldn't believe how lucky he's been with her

"yeah i know, did ya like?"

"where did you learned those moves they're so sexy and hot" he wondered where she could've learned those

"oh i have my secrets, wouldn't you like to know?" she teased him

"duh yes please i want to know" he defied her to tell him

"ok, you how when we were dating in Central City's College, and i used to sneak up from you to go to the library and read the (you know what book) and other books about the subject and that's where i know all those moves that drives you crazy"

"Cait, i...i'm " he was speechless, because his girl wanted to give him (pleasu..) and be good at (s..)

"(laughing) ha ha ha i knew i would leave you speechless with that, and you wondered where i went all that time we went out or hang out"

"yeah well you got me and i'm touched that you wanted to be good enough for me, but you know, you are like a fallen goddess that is here on EARTH loving me, touching me, and most importantly caring about my well being"

"oh barry that's the sweetest thing any guy i've dated has said to me" she blushed at his 'goddess' remark

"you are welcome Cait, well you know i'm here to lift your mood up with compliments"

"thank you moonpie"

Barry glimpsed at the clock that was on Caitlin's nightstand and saw that it was 9:45 am and they were supposed to be at STAR LABS by 9 o'clock, they were 45 minutes late. Both thought 'we have to change quickly'

"Cait? We've got to change quickly"

"why?"

"BECAUSE it's Monday and its almost 10 am and we have to be at STAR LABS 'bout 45 minutes ago"

"oh… oh damn i completely forgot about STAR LABS and all the stuff related to it"

"yeah me too. We got caught in the momento that we didn't realized about the time"

"yeah let's go"

And both got off the bed and went flashing into their closets and picked out their standard issue ring outfits 'as cisco likes to call them' and their regular clothes, in less than a blink of an eye they were standing in line at Jitters waiting for their coffee and breakfast 'till they remembered that Cisco also has a regular order at the place, so barry went to the cashier and ordered another breakfast combo 'the one that cisco likes', paid off and waited until it was delivered to them. 2 minutes later they got their breakfast to go and Caitlin said "barry i race ya to the LABS and if i win you buy us breakfast for a month"

"you are so on Cait"

"ready…. Set… go" barry gave the signal to flash away

A gust of wind was left behind by the speedsters as they increased their speed towards the STAR LABS building. And that was how they went on to the LABS, people around wondered what caused the gust of wind, many had opinions but they were all wrong, that wind was the The Flash and his partner in justice and (LOVE) The Frost, both speeding around the streets of their city.

 **STAR LABS 10:30 am**

Both speedsters went inside the big metal doors and the grill type gate in front of the facility, from that point on they decided to walk towards the cortex where they would surely meet Cisco and Dr. Wells to hand them over their breakfast bags, Caitlin thought 'i feel like a mom when i bring the breakfast to my friend and my boss, duh it feels weird'. Barry thought 'oh don't think of it like that Cait, think of it as doing a favor to your friends'

'what? Can you hear my thoughts?'

"yeah don't you remember that when our accident happened we both were thinking about each other well being and about us?"

"yeah i remember that i was unconscious and i don´t know about you, but i definetely was thinking about you Cait" he sweetly replied to her as he raised his hand and carefully caressed her soft skin on her chin.

In the other room, Cisco was working on more upgrades and updates to the Flash and Frost suits, while he was thinking, his stomach began to growl, as he heard two swooshing sounds meaning that our favorite speedsters have arrived at the base. He stepped out the room and went to the Cortex where his friends were doing a Little chit-chat.

"hey guys, how are we doin' this morning?"

Caitlin answered his question. "we are doin' fine Cisco but thanks for asking". Barry just nodded and Cisco took it as a "yeah i am fine thanks"

He caught in his eyes, the bag that Caitlin was carrying and asked "hey are you goin to eat those?"

And as soon he asked that the computer's scanner for metahumans started to buzz, meaning that it had found the first metahuman, it read that there was a explosion in a building downtown, STAR satellites picked up a Reading of 427 kPa, so barry and caitlin went to suit up but Cisco went to the romos that contained their suits. "hey guys i just wanted to put you up to speed on the new upgrades i've added"

"first, there are these built-in headsets in each of your masks, which are activated by voice command. Second, the mini camera that i managed to install and made it look barely visible, just press it a bit and it activates, oh and you might be wondering what is that in your forearm Cait?. Am i right?"

"well… n…yes, what is it?"

"well it's a hybrid between a crossbow and a grapple hook, you know, for you to gain height when trying out the new gliding ability that you've recently developed, and in your belt you have small but powerful knock out drugs, gas, and tranquilisers, just in case"

"barry, please be careful when you are there facing the meta, we dont yet know what kind of abilities they have or how agressive or friendly they could be"

"don't worry Ciscorito, i know what i'm doing, trust me"

"Ciscorito? Wha… why?" He did not liked the nickname Barry had gave him and was starting to get annoyed at him for not listening.

He did his best to not Yell at him, but he couldn´t. "Really Barry? Ciscorito?" REALLY?"

"i'm sorry Cisco but to me it is funny." Barry replied to his angry tone with a laugh, which only made Cisco more infuriated.

Caitlin had just finished her breakfast and in a flash she was already wearing her suit. "Time to go stop that meta Barry"

"agreed." "i'm sorry Cisco i'm sorry if i ofended you" he tried to make amends, expecting Cisco would accept his apology.

Cisco sighed and combed a hand through his hair, giving Barry signs that he accepted.

"Ok dude, but no more funny stuff ok?"

"Barry!" Caitlin was waiting for him to get ready, once again.

"ok" he sped out to the manequin and in seconds he was almost ready.

Caitlin rolled he reyes at his dummy actions.

"What?" He wondered what was that look on her face about.

"Let's GO Barry, now"

"Took you long enough" she said exasperated of his childish behaviour.

 **Downtown Central City**

Looking at the situation Barry and Caitlin were thinking on how to get to the 45th floor, until Cisco and Caitlin came up with the idea of running at the top speed they could reach and keep it steady so that they would climb the side of the building, it was an idea, risky, sure but it was worth trying.

"I don't know if thats going to work you guys" Cisco said but had trouble figuring out the exact speed required to do such stunt, until Dr. Wells said " you need to reach 980 miles per hour to do that"

"That's to much, i haven't even reached 800 mph, neither has Caitlin" The concerned tone in his words was picked up by Dr. Wells

"i know you can do this Barry and i know you can too Caitlin. You've proven that nothing is impossible. Now go"

Both Barry and Caitlin felt how the adrenaline and power rushed pass their bodies and just went in to see if that theory was correct. To them both, once they were rapidly climbing the wall it felt weird to be able to do these stunts but at the same time it felt exciting and fun then he remembered the upgrades in the suits and told Caitlin about it, but she got distracted and started to fall, as an act of instinct he reduced his speed to catch her but quickly returned to the regular speed. Upon arrival on the 45th floor he felt that something was not right, and his suspections bécame true when he Heard a loud explosion on the north east corner.

Suddenly a mysterious figure appeared just a few feet from the place our heroes were standing, it looked familiar but she had this strange purple glow irradiating from her, then Caitlin recognized her as one of childhood friends, but she looked so different now.

"Stay back i dont want to hurt you" the mysterious girl spoke

"Wait we are not here to cause any trouble, we were just investigating what was all this mess around here" The Flash explained the reason of them being here

"so you are not the cops?" she was erratic in her movements, like she was scared of something or someone

"no we are not, so please stand down we want to help you" The Frost stated their secondary reasons

"no… no no one can help me, just leave me alone" the poor girl was getting desperate to be left alone.

The Flash and Frost plus the mysterious girl were talking until a flash-concussion grenade interrupted the talk when it entered the room.

'Caitlin follow me on 3.' 'now' he told her throught their mental link as he grabbed the girl and sped the hell out of there.

"hey Barry what was that?" he had took her by surprise with that

"i'm sorry but i was nervous so i did the first thing that came to mind. I'm so sorry"

"A little heads up first the next time ok?"

"Sure Cait"

"Let's go back to STAR LABS and report the events" she stated

"ok" he quickly replied

"oh ,man she going to kill me when she wakes up"

"who will kill you?" she pondered on his last sentence

"this mysterious girl"

"i hope she does, then i'll punch you for scaring me" Caitlin was furious at him

"wha… what i already said im sorry" Barry gave her puppy eyes and Caitlin couldn't resist

"ok, i'll just punch you twice"

"agh come on Cait!"

Next up: Situations at STAR LABS.

Thank you guys, you are awesome. Have a fantastic day.


End file.
